Why he died
by twilightamanda
Summary: Should have read "The lost member Return" before reading this because it's clearing up why Brownie the horse/brother died so early on, also some cute Gray and Alicia with their children. I do not own Fairy Tail.


**Should have read "The lost member return" before reading this.**

_**Why he died**_**:**

She was sitting by his grave. Oh so many years had passed, and she had to grieve for him twice, though the other time had been a little easier with Gray by her side. She had also managed to keep busy with missions and her family. Suddenly her pocket communication lacrima went off and Alicia looked at it confused.

Master Makarov appeared on the other side.

"Alicia, I'm sorry to disturb you on this day, but I just got a report that in the woods of Magnolia a cloaked figure was seen. As you are the closest can you check it out?" he asked and Alicia smiled carefully.

"Of course master. Tell Gray I'll be back soon," she answered and hung up. She got up from her sitting position and said a quick `bye´ before she took off into a run towards the woods.

She had been using her powers to track down this person, and it wasn't that many people around in the woods, eventually she found her target.

Alicia was met with the cloaked person from the forest oh so long ago. She gritted her teeth as she saw the murderer of her half-brother, the one she had almost forgotten in all this mess. She had three children now with her husband, and many years had come to pass since her encounter in the woods, and when she had lost her brother. She understood how blind she had been. How she hadn't figured it out sooner, and then that someone targeted him to hurt her.

"Who are you?" she asked the cloaked figure and got ready to defend herself in case of any attack.

"An enemy, because _you_ stole my love!" the voice screeched, and it was obvious that this was a female. Alicia got confused, when her brother had warned her, he had said it was a _male_.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked and created an ice ball just in case.

"_Trident!_" she spat. "Don't tell me you have forgotten about him already?" she laughed humorously. Alicia froze.

"He's in prison," she said without emotion.

"Because of you!" the female yelled and lunged for her. Alicia managed to dodge and throw the ice ball at the cloaked woman and the little hold up gave Alicia a chance to speak up.

"He wanted me to be his bride, but I did not love him. Still he insisted like a crazy maniac and we had to. There was no other way."

"No, that's all _lies!_ Lies I tell you! He _loved _me!" The cloaked woman let a sob escape her and she made ready to attack again. Alicia sure felt bad for a moment.

"Then why did you kill my horse?" she asked angrily.

"He told me to! That without it dead, we would never be happy! He was bespelled and only death could save him," the woman hissed. "I used my magic and transformed into a man and cloaked my scent so it would be more believable. It _worked._ Trident was so happy that I managed to do the task assigned to me." For a moment the strange woman sounded cheerful as Trident obviously had praised her.

"He was my _brother_. Trident was only getting him out of the way so he could have an easier path towards me, but he was _wrong_, because I got _friends_ and a _family_. And we take care of each other," Alicia answered and sent wind her way.

"No, no, no!" The cloaked woman was clearly crazy, and Alicia had to stop her. A life was taken for no purpose at all, and it was wrong. She had to make up for her lost brother and put this crazed woman behind bars where she belonged.

"I'm sorry," Alicia whispered as she threw one of her stronger spells towards the unknown woman and she was out, for now.

Alicia pulled out the cuffs that would seal off magic and put them on the woman, then she pulled out her communication lacrima and contacted the magic council about why and what role she had to play, then she contacted her guild about the events. In the background she saw her husband Gray and her children Amy, Dylan and Heart. They waved and wished that she would come home soon. Heart was in Gray's arms sleeping soundly and Alicia's gaze softened. _Soon_, she promised. _Just let me get home and clean up first_.

Instead she ended up by her brother's grave again. She sighed and gave him a smile. "Don't worry; I got him…er, _her._ Actually it was a woman, she's behind bars now, and didn't give much of a fight I must say. I got very surprised." Alicia was about to leave when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and was met with Gray's soft eyes. In his arms laid Heart giving her a tiny smile. And further behind she could see Amy and Dylan fighting over which one of them ate the most at the guild. Alicia shook her head in amusement and went to kiss her husband. He handed her Heart and she hugged her close.

"I thought you might want some company, I'm sure he is proud of you," Gray said and gestured towards the grave.

"Yeah, and he would have loved the children too," Alicia answered softly.

"Let's head for the guild before Mira comes to drag us there herself. She wanted to talk to you." Alicia looked surprised.

"Something's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. Personally I think it's her dating life." Gray started to laugh.

"Oh for Mavis's sake! Let's hurry!" Alicia said as she pulled her husband with her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" _Someone_, he thought. Alicia froze and went over to her children.

"Amy, Dylan, come on we're going to the guild," she said happily.

"But we were just there," Amy said in her tiny tinkling voice.

"But I haven't been there today at all," Alicia answered and hugged Heart closer to herself and kissed her baby's forehead.

Gray started to laugh, seeing the expression on Amy's face. She had to deal with Dylan spending more time with Nami. Alicia joined in when catching on what Gray thought about. This would certainly be _fun_.


End file.
